Maybe Love Isn't Enough
by glittersniffer.xx
Summary: Edward didn't come back and Bella is now in her second year of college. Will Edward and Bella get back together or will Bella find it to hard to trust him again? Full summary in chp 1. ExB
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES OR THE CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER HOWEVER SOME OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY DO BELONG TO ME!!**

**SUMMARY: **Edward didn't come back and Bella is now in her second year of college. What will Bella do when she comes home from her afternoon run and the person who left her broken and unprotected is sitting in her living room talking house mates? Will Edward and Bella get back together or will Bella find it impossible to trust the one she loves ever again? Also what problems will arise with the Cullens return?

**CHAPTER 1**

Twilight. My most hated part of the day but yet at the same time it's my favorite. I was on my usual afternoon run in the park and I couldn't help but think of _him_ like I do everyday at this time. Although I try to concentrate on the lyrics of the current song playing on my iPod my mind always seems to wonder back to the one person in my like I can't live without.

I stopped running when I got to the lookout so I could look at the setting sun out on the horizon. The sun was warm on my skin and it felt nice because it was only a matter of minutes before it went back behind the cloud cover that is constantly around. My eyes traveled to the crescent shaped scar on my hand that was now sparkling in the sun light. I whipped away the tear that was traveling down my face before I turned up my iPod and started running again.

I got home just before dark and I went around to the side gate so I could go through the back door like I usually did. As I went though the gate I screamed with surprise as Honey, my Labrador jumped up and licked up the side of my face. I bent down and and patted her before I picked up her ball she brought with her and threw it across our yard for her to chase after. I walked up the the steps onto the back porch and went through the sliding door that led into the dinning room. I turned off my iPod as I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and I could hear voices in the living room, so I walked out to sat hi to everyone before I went upstairs for a shower.

"Hey guys whats..." I dropped the water bottle I had in my hand and stood there frozen as I saw someone I was definitely not expecting. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled

"Bella... Can we talk." _He _said

"No! I don't want to hear it!"

"Bella. Please just listen to what he has to say." said Paige

"No! He left me! Why should I listen to the person who broke my heart and expected me to forget about them?!" I roared. He cringed at my words and then spoke.

"Bella." he said quietly

"I have nothing to say to you." I muttered.

I then ran up the stairs and slammed my bed room door shut. As soon as I shut my door I broke down and and slid down the wall. Imogen came up to see if I was okay shortly after.

"Bella?" she called. I didn't answer. She opened the door and popped her head in.

"Oh sweety. I'm so so sorry." Imogen said as she saw me. She came in and shut the door behind her, then sat down beside me and hugged me as I cried on her shoulder. We stayed like that for about ten minutes before she spoke.

"Are you going to be okay?" I shrugged my shoulders

"How about you have a nice hot bubble bath then go to bed. You have had a long day." I nodded my head and Imogen helped me stand up. I turned and walked to my closet and changed out of my clothes and put on my blue bath robe before turning and walking out into the hall.

"Where are you going?" asked Imogen

"I need something to drink." I said

"Oh" she giggled

We walked back downstairs together and Imogen went and sat on the couch where everyone else was, including _him_ while I walked straight to the liquor cabinet.

"What are you doing Bella?" asked David as I got a bottle of wine, a bottle of vodka -in case I need something stronger- and a wine glass.

"What does it look like?" I snapped. Edward was looking at me with regret and pain in his eyes but I took little notice as I turned to walk back upstairs.

"Bella" called Edward. But I ignored him as I walked past and made my way back up the stairs.

When I got to my room I walked straight to my bathroom and sat the bottles and glass on the hand basin while I ran the bath. I pored a glass of wine and roughly tied up my hair while I waited for the bath to fill. When the bath was full I took off my robe and sat the wine and vodka bottles on the ledge beside the bath and then I got in. I pored another glass of wine and let the hot water help me relax.

I couldn't stop thinking about the love of my life who is sitting right downstairs and that I couldn't run to him and let him hold me, kiss me and pretend every thing's okay and none of this happened because I was to angry and upset that he left me broken and said he would never bother me again and yet he turns up two years later wanting to talk without any warning.

I kept turning the taps on and off with my feel as I drank the wine in my glass and thought about _him. _I let the tears flow freely and started drinking the vodka but I ended up getting so frustrated that I threw the vodka bottle at the wall next to the window instead of poring my third glass. It smashed loudly and glass went all over the floor. I broke down again not knowing how much more pain I could take.

Everyone downstairs would have heard it and someone must have gotten concerned because shortly after I threw the bottle there was a knock on my bed room door.

"What?" I called out

"Can I come in?" asked Edward

"Go away!"

"Please Bella"

"What part of _go away_ don't you understand?" I snapped

"Can we talk?... please."

"Why? There's nothing to talk about" I called

"Bella." he said in a frustrated tone. I could picture him pinching the bridge of his nose like he aways did whenever he was frustrated or angry.

"Fine" I sighed and pored another glass of wine. I instantly regretted smashing the bottle of vodka. I was going to need it.

I heard him open the door and close it behind him. He came into my bathroom and looked over to where the broken glass was on the floor below the window before sitting down on the floor against the wall across from the bath tub and pulling his legs up to his chest.

I turned my head to look at him but quickly turned away as it hurt to see the pain in his eyes and I instantly had another sip of wine. We sat there in silence for a minute or two before I spoke.

"Why?" I asked "Why did you leave?"

"I left to protect you..."

"Ha great job that did." I said sarcastically as I took another sip.

"But Bella I am so so sorry. I regret it more and more everyday. I lied to protect you but that was the worst mistake I have ever made and I will never do anything like that again. I have never stopped loving you and I never will and nothing can change that. Bella I'm nothing without you, I can't breath, I can't think. The only thing I'm capable of without you is curling up into a ball and letting the misery get to me."

"Don't you..." I sighed "Well maybe you should have thought about that before you left?" I muttered darkly

"I..."

"No just shut up and you listen to me. Did you ever think of what it would do to me if you left? I was a mess Edward..." I shuddered saying his name. "I was broken beyond repair. I was in a catatonic state, Charlie listened to me cry myself to sleep for months and months and then listened to me wake up screaming at the top of my lungs in the middle of the night, each and every night until I left Forks for college and I still do Edward because every night I have the same dream and it's like re-living it all over again. I was nearly put into hospital on more than one occasion because I wouldn't eat, I wouldn't drink, I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't do anything. I was life less. Renee even came to take me to Florida to get me away but I said no and chucked the biggest tantrum because I was too afraid that I would forget everything if I left and I had the littlest bit of hope that maybe, just maybe that you would come back for me. But I was wrong."

"I should have thought about it but after what happened at your birthday party I didn't know what else to do and I didn't want anything else like that happening again. I was so close to losing you again that night and I thought that maybe you would be safer if we left and that maybe you would move on with your life and live a normal human life. But what I don't understand is how you believed me so quickly when I said I didn't love you anymore after the countless number of times I would say I love you every day."

"Well it didn't really make sense for you to love me and I wasn't really surprised when you said you didn't love me anymore and the look in your eyes convinced me you were telling the truth." As I said this I was looking at my wine glass while I could feel the tears wanting to escape from my eyes.

"I'm a good lier Bella, I have to be."

"Well that makes sense." I muttered as I took another sip of the wine.

There was a moments silence before I spoke again.

"Well if you love me as much as you say you do why did it take you so long to come back to me?" I asked

"To tell you the truth I was afraid that you had moved on or if not that you wouldn't take me back after all the danger I put you through."

"Huh. To tell you the truth I was actually safer while you were around."

"And whys that?"

"Victoria and Laurent" I mumbled as I had more wine. "Laurent nearly had me when I went to the meadow one day. He would of if it wasn't for the werewolves. He said that it would be better if he killed me because it would be quick and that Victoria had something planned and that I would be begging for death by the time she was going to kill me." I heard Edward snarl as I told him this. "According to Laurent, Victoria said it was mate for mate. But that wasn't the end of it. Sure Laurent is dead but Victoria is still out there and I'm still being hunted to this day. She wants me dead and she won't stop until she has me. She nearly had me on more than one occasion and if it wasn't for the werewolves I wouldn't be here today and the thing that hurts the most is that you weren't the one there to protect me. It was stupid, arrogant, stuck up werewolves."

By this time I was crying and Edward looked as though he would be to if it were possible. I couldn't look at him because the guilt, regret and pain in his eyes was unbearable to look at.

"Bella I'm so sorry and that's not even close to enough for an apology but if only I knew I never would have left. I'm so sorry." he said. The hurt in his voice broke my heart even more than what it already is.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything for that matter. The tears were uncontrollably running down my face and I turned my head to look at Edward, he was looking at me to and I could tell by the look in his eyes that every word he said to me was the truth. I couldn't look at him anymore and I turned my head back as it was way to painful. I drank the rest of the wine in my glass then put it on the ledge along side the bottle and sank lower into the water before I said something.

"I love you Edward. I always have and I always will and nothing will ever change that. I forgave you a long time ago for everything but the thing is I don't know if I could trust you again like I used to."

"Is there any way I can make you trust me again?"

"I don't know. But right now I need to be alone so I can think."

"Bella..."

"Edward... just go please." I whispered. I didn't really want him to go but I at the moment I just wanted to be alone so I could think about everything that he said.

He paused at the bathroom door and turned to look at me. "Bella" I looked at him. "I love you." and then he turned and left. As soon as I heard my bedroom door close I burst into tears.

The water was turning cold so I decided to get out. I dried myself off and put my robe back on and went and laid down on my bed. I thought about everything that happened tonight and the same thought kept coming back to me '_what if he leaves me again?'_ I wouldn't survive it next time thats for sure.

I cried for what felt like hours while thinking of Edward. Eventually unconsciousness took over and for the first time in two years I had a dreamless sleep.

**AN: What do you think? Should I continue? Just so you know I wrote this in like 40 minutes as I was super bored in maths today. If you have any ideas let me know!! Review!!**


	2. IMPORTANCE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

**After much consideration over the past couple of days I have decided to delete this story and re writing it as the particular story line I was aiming for isn't going to work out and in my opinion it did not have enough drama. So hopefully within the next couple of days I will have my new story posted and not to worry I will use some of the scenes that are currently in this plot in the new one. Thanks for your patience and reviews they both mean a lot to me.**

**With love,**

**glittersniffer**

**xx**


End file.
